The present invention relates to a turnover device, particularly for pallets, which has a frame structure with U-shaped runners and a mechanism which receives the pallets.
Such devices are required, for example, in printing works for transporting and turning over paper, if it is necessary to print both sides of the sheet of paper.
Various devices are known for the purpose of turning over pallets or similar loads (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,520,252 and 4,124,126 and Swedish Pat. No. 416,934). These known devices are very complicated and are designed in a cumbersome manner, so that their manufacture is relatively costly. In addition, they are difficult and complicated to handle.